Detengan ya esta tonteria
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: aportación para el Reto de OC take Over del Foro de Resident Evil Behind the Horror y su grupo del mismo nombre en Facebook Zafiro esta dispuesta a sacrificarse a si misma para salvar al hombre que ama de convertirse en un monstruo


_**Dejo aquí mi aportación para el Reto de OC take Over del Foro de Resident Evil Behind the Horror y su grupo del mismo nombre en Facebook**_

_**Los personajes de la Saga de Resident Evil así como las organizaciones que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Capcom , Solo la historia y los personajes originales aquí mencionados son de mi propiedad y autoria **_

_**Detengan esta tontería de una vez **_

Los lápices rodaron hasta caer en el suelo, se había levantado demasiado pronto de su escritorio mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono aun en su mano temblorosa, miraba si ver realmente a la alfombra en el piso de su oficina con forma redonda.

"Directora Engel?" – el sonido al otro lado del auricular la saco de su estupor – "Directora se encuentra bien?"

S... si, lo siento – murmuro tallando sus ojos – Estoy enterada de la situación, gracias por informarme, envíenme los datos cuanto antes.

Corto la línea y dejo el teléfono sobre su escritorio, se giro hacia la enorme pantalla que cubría todo el muro a su espalda, el logo de la BSAA de Europa giraba lentamente en la pantalla.

Sabia cuan obstinado era Chris, y más desde que habían perdido a Jill en aquella misión en la nueva Mansión Spencer, desde ese día hacia 3 años Chris se había obsesionado en creer que Jill estaba con vida aun. Había redoblado esfuerzos cubriendo misiones alrededor del mundo entero, incluso ella lo había apoyado en diversas ocasiones manteniéndolo bajo la jurisdicción de la BSAA de Europa a pesar de ser un agente de Norteamérica. Había sido él quien había conseguido la información sobre el tráfico de armas biológicas de Ricardo Irving en la zona de Kijuju en África occidental. El se había ofrecido a investigar como una operación independiente, debido a la fama que había ganado durante los últimos 3 años se le concedió el permiso siempre y cuando un agente de la BSAA de África occidental lo acompañara.

Había sospechado que Chris tenía motivos personales para participar en esa operación. Y ahora lo había comprobado. La laptop de su escritorio emitió un pitido, Zafiro desplego los datos en la pantalla del muro, eran los datos de las investigaciones de los Bow´s en África, un nuevo virus llamado Uroboros, y aquella misma foto que Chris había visto y lo había incitado a seguir adelante. Estaba segura que se trataba de Jill. Y justo como esperaba, Chris había desobedecido las órdenes de esperar a equipo Delta, había continuado por su cuenta apoyado por Sheva, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Jill.

Suspiro, presionando el botón del intercomunicador a lado de su computadora.

Envíenme al teniente Matthew McDonell- murmuro con voz tranquila

Espero unos minutos mientras observaba con atención la pantalla con los datos recién recibidos, Matt entro en su oficina llevando a Ethan abrazado de su pierna.

Veo que alguien se divierte- sonrió observando a su pequeño hijo de cabello rubio como el de su padre, Ethan se soltó de Matt y corrió a abrazarla

Me mandaste a llamar? – pregunto Matt

Qué opinas de eso- pregunto señalándole la pantalla a sus espaldas

Esa es Jill?!

Así parece – respondió meciendo a Ethan en sus brazos

Opino que las cosas se van a poner feas- respondió Matt – Chris sabe de esto?

Creo que lo sabe desde antes, por eso quería participar en esta misión

Sabes que no tienes jurisdicción en esto, no puedes simplemente ordenar que detengan todo y hacer que Chris vuelva

Lo se... Chris ya desobedeció sus ordenes de esperar... ahora tenemos a una agente en peligro Matt

Por que la BSAA de África no ha hecho nada

Por que han perdido demasiados hombres por las Bow´s, el equipo Alpha y el equipo Delta fueron prácticamente eliminados

Cuál es el plan entonces? Mandar hombres entrenados como apoyo?

No- respondió seriamente tomando el auricular del teléfono, solicito comunicarse con el director de la BSAA de África Occidental. Un hombre de tez obscura apareció en el monitor de sus espaldas.

Intercambiaron saludos formales, Zafiro solicito información sobre la misión en Kijuju, y el paradero actual de Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar. No habían tenido noticias nuevas desde que Chris había desobedecido sus órdenes. Zafiro suspiro.

Hay un favor que tengo que pedirle – murmuro estrechando a Ethan – solicito permiso para entrar en su campo de jurisdicción y buscar a Chris antes de que ponga en peligro a otro de sus agentes. Supe lo que sucedió con los Equipos Alpha y Delta.

Por qué la directora de la BSAA Europa está dispuesta a participar en persona en una misión así?

Sospecho al igual que Ryan que Chris tiene motivos personales para emplear esta búsqueda, de ser así, esos motivos afectan mis... intereses personales, no quisiera arriesgar a mas de sus agentes en una búsqueda personal y planeo tomar esta situación en mis manos, junto con las represalias que esto conlleve

Muy bien-respondió el director después de un largo silencio- los restantes miembros del equipo Delta seguirán con su misión, procure no interferir con ellos, la BSAA de África no se responsabilizara de los actos cometidos por la insubordinación del agente Redfield, y tampoco por lo que pueda sucederle a usted directora Engel.

Entiendo, gracias por todo.- respondió terminando la videollamda.

Observó a Matt de reojo mientras revolvía el cabello de Ethan.

Sabes lo que esto significa?- pregunto

Iré por el bronceador- murmuro Matt – Preparare todo para partir de inmediato, el Jet estará listo en poco tiempo, y lo mejor es que prepares todo lo que ocuparas en esta misión

Me llevaras?- pregunto Ethan aferrándose a ella

Lo siento cariño, esta vez es peligroso llevarte conmigo- respondió besando su frente – Esperaras con tus abuelos a que regrese

Pero yo quería ir en el Jet- protesto el pequeño

Lo sé, viajaremos tú y yo en el jet cuando regrese...

Lo prometes?

Lo prometo Ethan, lo prometo.

Bien demonio, es hora de irnos- dijo Matt tomando al niño como si fuera un pequeño saco de patatas, ambos salieron de la oficina, Ethan se despidió de su madre antes de salir.

La sonrisa de zafiro se borro en cuanto se quedo sola, observo nuevamente la fotografía de Jill Valentine en la enorme pantalla.

_Había caído de un precipicio hacia el mar para proteger a Chris de Albert Wesker, buscamos su cuerpo durante 3 meses y jamás la encontramos, y tampoco a Albert. Si esta de verdad es Jill, si de verdad está viva y en Kijuju, estoy segura de que Albert está implicado en esto, y supongo que Chris también _

Llevo la mano a su pecho, Albert Wesker, el padre de Ethan, estaba a solo unas horas en vuelo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes y detener a Chris, de lo contrario, estaba segura de que cometería una tontería cegado por sus deseos de venganza que llevaba cargando desde Raccoon City.

Menos de una hora después, todo estaba listo para su partida, Matt había preparado el Jet más veloz que tenían, aun así, esperaba llegar a tiempo. Analizo los mapas la zona de Kijuju con detenimiento, aquella zona era habitada por los Ndipaya n el pasado, hasta que Umbrella los había desalojado.

La sombra de Umbrella nos persigue – murmuro – ¿sabes lo que hay en este lugar? - le pregunto a Matt

Había escuchado de los Ndipaya por parte de tu abuelo

En esta zona esta situado e jardín del sol, una zona sagrada para los Ndipaya, Umbrella los desalojo hace décadas ya que en ese jardín crecía un grupo de flores llamado Ascensión al Sol... de estas flores se deriva el virus progenitor. Es curioso que el camino que Chris está siguiendo, lo lleve directamente al corazón del territorio

¿Sospechas que Wesker está implicado en esto no?

Si Jill esta con vida, y en África... Albert también debería de estarlo, estoy segura de ello

Aterrizaremos pronto... solo te advertiré algo... si tienes que hacer algo... hazlo... aunque sea pegarle un tiro al padre de tu hijo

Zafiro permaneció unos momentos sentada, ¿de verdad estaba preparada para pegarle un tiro a Albert de ser necesario? Tenía que ser consciente que el hombre deseaba instaurar un nuevo orden en la humanidad y volverse el líder, tampoco es como si pudiera dejarlo ganar. Pero dejar a Ethan sin su padre

_Estuvo a punto de arrebatártelo una vez, ¿de verdad sigo pensando que es seguro para Ethan conocer a su padre?_

El jet aterrizo pocos minutos después, zafiro se puso de pie comprobando su equipo, un arnés de combate con cargadores para su 9mm, y una ametralladora M16 le habían parecido convenientes para la misión que pensaba llevar a cabo, podría parar casi cualquier cosa con ello, y lo que no, bueno siempre podría contar con sus habilidades sobrehumanas que le había proporcionado el Virus T.

Bajo de avión escoltada por Matt, el director de la BSAA de África Occidental los esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, Zafiro intercambio un saludo militar antes de pedir que la pusieran al día.

De acuerdo con Josh, el capitán del equipo delta, Chris y Sheva habían llegado al interior del Jardín del Sol persiguiendo a Excella Gionne, la cual se sospechaba sabia del paradero de Jill, o eso esperaba Chris.

Cuanto tiempo e llevara llegar a ese lugar?- pregunto con seriedad estudiando los mapas

Por tierra? No lo suficiente para llegar a tiempo y encontrar al agente Redfield

¿Qué hay de un helicóptero? ¿Hay alguno disponible?

Lo hay, pero estas zonas adjuntas están llenas de Majinis al servicio de Excella Gionne y su Socio que ha permanecido en el anonimato

Esa maldita seguirá siendo un dolor de cabeza para mí por lo que veo- chasqueo Zaf entre dientes

Conoce a la Señorita Gionne?

Lamentablemente, tengo entendido que es la directora de Tricell en África, la conocí durante una cena de las empresas de mi padre... Tricell también es una empresa farmacéutica. La tecnología que investiga y desarrolla la empresa de mi familia, además de brindar apoyo a la BSAA, también apoya a la industria farmacéutica. – suspiro- en fin, que tan violentos son los majinis de los que hablamos?

Demasiado, aun mas que los Ganados reportados por el agente Kennedy en 2004, de acuerdo a los informes del equipo Alpha antes de ser eliminado, parece que presentaron una mutación similar a las descritas por Kennedy después de su misión en España.

Así que también nos enfrentamos a las Plagas de los Ganados, pero más violentos- murmuro – es bueno saberlo y no bajar la guardia. ¿Cando cree que pueda partir un helicóptero rumbo al Jardín del Sol?

Me tomara algo de tiempo encontrar un piloto suplente capaz de maniobrar en caso de ataque. Doug acaba de partir por orden de Josh

Si ese es el caso, traigo a mi piloto conmigo – murmuro Zafiro señalando al pelinegro que estaba de pie al lado de Matt- permítame presentarle a mis hombres el Mayor Matthew McDonnell y el teniente Saine Pointe du Lac, ambos son buenos pilotos

En ese caso podrían partir de inmediato- respondio el hombre- Por aquí- agrego guiándolos al helipuerto – es uno de nuestros helicópteros más veloces

Muchas gracias por su ayuda Director Diawara- murmuro Zaf estrechando su mano

Suerte en su misión, Directora Engel

Zafiro subió al helicóptero revisando su auricular para mantenerse en contacto, Saine introdujo las coordenadas en el radar y levanto el vuelo. Matt estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Estamos seguros de que este no es otro capricho de adolecente hormonal de la princesa? - pregunto Saine

Cierra la boca y pilotea!- respondio zafiro nerviosa

¡Deja de morderte las uñas!¡¿cómo diablos esperas enseñar a Ethan a que no lo haga, si tú, que eres su madre, lo sigues haciendo?! - la riño Matt

Estoy demasiado nerviosa ¡¿qué quieres que haga?!

La discusión fue interrumpida por un pitido de la radio del helicóptero, y del comunicador de Zaf, ambos estaban en la frecuencia de comunicación de la BSAA de África Occidental.

"Aquí Josh Stone, capitán del Equipo Delta, he localizado a la Señorita Jill Valentine, Aun esta con vida, pero algo debilitada"

Jill?! – murmuro Zaf presionando el botón de comunicación – Josh? Aquí Engel, líder del escuadrón Zero de la BSAA de Europa.

"Directora Engel, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto"

Josh... como se encuentra Jill? ¿está herida?

"por supuesto que no"- respondio una voz bastante familiar, la emoción embargo a zafiro completamente- "estoy bien Zaf, que diablos haces en África?"

Larga historia y poco tiempo – respondio Zaf con la voz ahogada- Jill, ¿dónde está Chris?

"Fue a detener a Wesker junto con Sheva- respondio con seriedad- solo se a donde se dirige Wesker, pero no a donde ira después, si piensas detenerlo por tu cuenta, es mejor que llegues antes de que Chris lo encuentre"

Apoyas esta decisión entonces

"No quiero ver Chris ahogado en sus propias penas de nuevo"- murmuro "puedo enviarte las coordenadas, pero lo demás dependerá solamente de ti"

Entiendo – murmuro Zafiro – esperare por las coordenadas... y Jill... Bienvenida

"Gracias "directora" Engel"- respondio – cambio y fuera.

Saine recibió las nuevas coordenadas y corrigió el rumbo, llegaron a un puerto bastante grande, parecía que un barco acaba de zarpar, aun podía verlo a lo lejos.

¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!

Sigue al barco- murmuro zafiro- Wesker no está aquí, sigue ese barco

Y si te equivocas

Podría ser el ultimo error que cometa entonces, pero síguelo.

Tiene razón, no veo ninguna instalación donde Wesker pudiera estar escondiéndose en este puerto, nuestra última opción es ese barco.

Saine asintió y siguió al barco, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver una criatura enorme de color obscuro retorciéndose en agonía. Sus tentáculos parecían enormes serpientes que no dejaban de moverse incesantemente.

¿Qué diablos es eso? Es que no pueden tener una mascota normal? Un perro, un gato, o un pez? ¿Por qué siempre deben ser criaturas así de extrañas?

No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea... parece estar muriendo ahora- murmuro zafiro al ver como aquella criatura se secaba y comenzaba a quedarse quieta- ahora estoy más segura de que Albert esta a bordo. Saine, Matt permanezcan cerca, yo descenderé en cubierta y veré su puedo encontrarlo, o a Chris

Estas loca?! No puedo dejarte ir sola!- protesto Matt

Lo siento Mayor, pero no está a discusión esta vez, iré sola, entendido, si necesito refuerzos los contactare, hasta entonces solo quédense cerca.

Zafiro aseguro la cuerda descenso mientras Saine buscaba un sitio seguro para bajarla, aquel maldito barco era un porta aviones enorme, pero no veía ningún avión a la vista, tal vez Wesker había huido ya.

Bien, ahora manténganse a una distancia prudente donde no puedan localizarlos- ordeno zafiro atando un arnés a la cuerda- si algo sucede pediré refuerzos, hasta entonces permanezcan al margen entendido

¿Segura que harás esto sola?

Es un asunto personal Matt, no puedo arrástrate en esto. A menos que no me quede otra opción- respondio saltando al vacío.

Pese a todas las veces que lo había hecho, no terminaba de acostumbrarse, a veces pensaba que era como correr a súper velocidad, pero al menos cuando corría tenía los pies sobre la tierra, no descendía precipitadamente al vacío, solo atada por una cuerda.

Desengancho en arnés y desenfundo su arma inspeccionando la zona, parecía despejado desde donde estaba, podía ver la pista de despegue i aterrizaje del porta aviones, pero nada más. El barco comenzó a vibrar repentinamente, zafiro recargo la pared en uno de los metálicos muros, el piso de la pista se estaba abriendo de par en par, se trataba de dos enormes compuertas. De ella emergió una plataforma con una aeronave de color negro como la noche.

"un bombardero de combate?"- exclamo Saine, pudo escucharlo desde el auricular

Ahora estamos seguros de que Albert no ha huido de barco – respondio zafiro avanzando por los pasillos, tratando de acercarse a la zona donde estaba el bombardero.

"hey, parece haber alguien en la plataforma!"- exclamo Saine

"Zaf, creo que encontramos a Redfield y a Sheva Alomar"

Entendido, sigan con el plan, cambio y fuera.

Zaf se dio prisa en llegar a la plataforma, alcanzo la baranda metálica justo a tiempo para ver como Chris e inyectaba algo a Wesker, este se tabaleo unos instantes, y se retiro al bombardero.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo de ese modo, Chris y Sheva siguieron a Wesker, abordando el aeroplano por muy poco.

Albert- susurro llevando una mano a su pecho- Saine ven aquí en este momento!

"enseguida"- respondio el helicóptero apareció sobre ella, Matt le arrojo una escalerilla

Sigue a ese bombardero, tenemos que darle alcance – ordeno sujetándose de la escalerilla y comenzando a subir

"estas loca? Tenemos un helicóptero de combate, no un avión supersónico"

Albert va en ese avión, y créeme, no creo que este cargado con solo una bomba común y corriente- dijo terminando de subir, Matt la sujeto del brazo

Chris y Sheva?

Están en el bombardero, tratan de detener a Albert, no pude llegar a tiempo, solo sé que Chris inyecto algo en Albert antes de que este se tambaleara y huyera

Parece que Wesker si tiene un punto débil después de todo

Matt... Chris lo va a matar si no hacemos algo! - murmuro zafiro en tono suplicante, sujetándolo del chaleco de combate- por favor...

Saine, tenemos que tratar de darle alcance, tal vez podamos seguir la señal del localizador de Redfield si los perdemos de vista- respondio el irlandés

Al fin! ¡Algo que yo sí puedo hacer! - exclamo Saine- Matt toma los mandos quieres, me encargare de localizar la señal de Chris para no perderlo de vista.

Pequeña rata de computador- gruño Matt tomando el mando del helicóptero- sujétense que estoy sobrio

Las nubes ocultaban el obscuro bombardero, zafiro solamente podía escuchar el sonido del helicóptero mientras avanzaban.

¡Lo tengo! - exclamo Saine – ay no! - murmuro

Que sucede...

La buena noticia es que encontré a Chris... la mala es que se dirigen a un volcán

Es broma no?- pregunto zafiro

A menos que eso sea un espejismo... no creo que sea una broma- dijo Matt señalando al frente

La enorme silueta del volcán se recortaba entre las nubes, el cráter debía medir al menos unos dos o 3 kilómetros y el calor de la ardiente lava comenzaba a sentirse. Zafiro se acerco a la compuerta abierta del helicóptero, vio el bombardero estrellado entre un cumulo de rocas y un rio de lava.

Busco con la mirada tratando de encontrar a Sheva, o a Chris, o a Albert, a cualquiera, fue entonces que lo vio, Chris apuntaba con su arma a Wesker el cual había comenzado a mutar al asimilar el Virus Uroboros.

_Albert... no.… detente_

Si perdía el control sobre su propia creación no habría marcha atrás, perdería a Albert para siempre.

Matt acércate más!

Estas loca?! Zaf ya va siendo hora de que aceptes la realidad, ese hombre perdió toda su cordura ...

Ese hombre es el padre de Ethan, y no pienso rendirme hasta que no haya marcha atrás... sé que el aún guarda algo de humanidad

Creo no nunca ha tenido humanidad... si siquiera cuando de verdad era humano- murmuro Saine

Matt sobrevoló el área de impacto, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Zafiro observo como Chris trataba de evitar los salvajes ataques del brazo mutado de Albert, él y Sheva se habían separado, y ella trataba de cubrirlo disparando desde la distancia.

Desde lo veía solo tenía una opción, una muy loca opción, suspiro, ya no era la misma joven impulsiva de Raccoon City, pero no le caería mal recordar cómo se sentía serlo de nuevo. Miro a Matt de reojo y le sonrió de medio lado.

¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo! - le reclamo – Luna Zafiro Engel estás loca...

Huyan si la cosa se pone fea... y mantengan la altura donde Albert no los pueda dañar... es una orden... Mayor Matthew- murmuro saltando al vacio.

Cayo sobre el bombardero y rodo hacia las rocas, sus piernas se acalambraron por el fuerte impacto, pero la molestia cedió pronto, tenía que darse prisa antes de que alguien hiciera una estupidez, y por alguien se refería a Chris.

Sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad al activar sus poderes, con ello se movería con mayor agilidad. Localizo a Chris y Albert unos 300 metros más adelante, en un pequeño islote de rocas. Chris dispara incesantemente contra de frente, y Sheva disparaba desde la distancia. Podía notar la debilidad de Albert, y esto aumentaba mas su rabia. Era inevitable, era un niño egoísta furioso al ver que no era tan grande como pensaba.

Albert trastabillo por un momento y apoyo una rodilla en el piso, Zafiro sintió una punzada de angustia a ver que Chris redoblaba su esfuerzo en derrotarlo y acabar con él.

Es todo Wesker- murmuro Chris

NOO! ¡CHRIS, NOO! - exclamo Zafiro saltando frente a ellos, interponiéndose entre él y Albert

Zaf?! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Apártate!- gruño

No lo hare! Chris no puedo... simplemente no puedo permitirlo!- suplico

¿No puedes permitir que?! Ese maldito casi nos mata a todos! Intento destruir el mundo! ¡Uso a Jill en nuestra contra!

¡Lo sé!... maldita sea lo se Chris! ¡Pero...!

¡Apártate!

¡NO!

¡Muévete Luna! - gruño Wesker – esto no es asunto tuyo

¡La seguridad internacional en contra del bioterrorismo es asunto mío! Y tú también eres asunto mío- dijo mirándolo de reojo

¡No necesito que me protejas!

Albert estaba furioso, ataco a Zafiro con todas sus fuerzas, esta simplemente detuvo el ataque con su mano, el fragmento afilado que Albert había estado usando de arma causo cortes en sus guantes de dedos recortados y en su piel, bastante profundos, pero ella no se inmuto.

¡Entonces te detendré Albert, no voy a dejar que te autodestruyas de esta manera, deja esa ridícula idea de ser un dios en tu mundo de ensueño, la BSAA no dejara que eso suceda! ¡Yo no dejare que eso suceda!

¡Y por eso los eliminare a todos!

Zaf!- exclamo Chris

Ella se limito a esquivar los golpes, era obvio que con el tiempo Albert había mejorado sus habilidades, si quería pararlo debía de llevar al limite sus poderes, aun cuando significase perder el control sobre el virus en su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto a fuerza, pero Albert podía atacar a distancia, y ella tenía que acercarse para atestar un golpe.

¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esta tontería?!- le reclamo Albert

Te lo dije en Raccoon porque soy estúpida por amarte

No piensas madurar! ¡Eso es lo que te impide fortalecerte!

Es lo que me permite seguir adelante! ¡Por mí y por Ethan! por tu hijo Albert!

¡Yo no pedí que lo concibieras! Ese niño no es mi problema, simplemente es un individuo interesante ya que comparte tu virus y el mío, es un ser perfecto, como lo será la humanidad cuando se infecte con el Uroboros.

¡Deja de tratar a tu hijo como un simple sujeto de prueba! - gruño zafiro atestándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho – Tal vez no sea completamente un ser humano, pero no es un monstruo ni un objeto como tú lo vez... si tan solo... si tan solo no estuvieras tan ciego por tu ambición te darías cuenta del lindo niño que es Ethan- agrego atestándole más golpes

Lo estas criando para ser un niño mimado! Si me lo hubieras entregado cuando lo exigí...

Lo hubieras criado para ser un egoísta! ¡Tal vez Ethan sea mejor Dios de lo que tu llegarías a ser!

Wesker gruño furioso, el disparo resonó a su espalda, Sheva se había reunido con Chris, ambos habían disparado desde la espalda. Albert se tambaleo. Zafiro corrió y lo tomo en sus brazos antes de que cayera de rodillas. Ambos cayeron al piso

Lárgate- susurro

¡No lo hare- respondio abrazándolo con fuerza, observo a Chris de manera suplicante- por favor ya basta Chris!

¡Después de todo el Daño que ha hecho! Aquí! ¡En Rockfort! En Raccoon! El nos mando en esa misión para asesinarnos, acabo con la mitad del equipo, nos traiciono cuando más confiábamos en él, y te uso cuando se acostó contigo solo para conseguir la clave que guardabas.

¡Y, aun así, a pesar de que sé que me uso aquella noche, no he estado cargando con resentimientos durante 10 años! – protesto- Chris, acaso no vez que el pasado te está controlando? ¡Casi pierdes a Jill por esa misma razón, estas tan concentrado en tu sed de venganza, terminaras volviéndote tan egoísta como el!

¡¿Por qué lo proteges?!- susurro Chris dudando un poco- te uso en Raccoon, y te uso de nuevo años después, te abandono estando embarazada y tuviste que ocultar a tu hijo de el para protegerlo... sabes que es un hombre peligroso!

¡Y egocéntrico! -respondio - pero lo amo Chris, a pesar de que se que es peligroso lo amo, por que se que aun hay humanidad en él, me enamoré de ese rastro de humanidad que vi en aquella comida después del entrenamiento semanal en Raccoon City.

Aun así...

¿Dónde está el Chris Redfield que eras en ese entonces? El Chris que quería que la justicia prevaleciera

¡Intento hacer que esa justicia prevalezca!

Convirtiéndote en un asesino? Eso es tu concepto de justicia? Y quien aplicara justicia en ti Chris?

Chris dudo bajando el arma, jamás se había cuestionado eso, de verdad el mismo se estaba volviendo un monstruo, sin haberse dado cuenta.

Chris, Sheva!- los llamo Jill, acababa de llegar en un helicóptero piloteado por Josh

Por favor Chris, demuéstrame que aun eres el Chris que conocí hace 10 años y con el que jugaba videojuegos todos los fines de semana. ¿Lo recuerdas?

No podemos dejarlo que escape

Chris, él está débil- susurro- me hare cargo de él, ya has arriesgado demasiado a la agente Sheva Alomar en tu búsqueda de venganza personal.

Bien… tu ganas, dejare que te encargues de el- murmuro Chris – sacare a Sheva de aquí

Chris se dio media vuelta, Jill les arrojo una escalerilla para subirlos.

¡No, no lo voy a permitir- gruño Wesker arrojando a zafiro a un lado – Chris!- exclamo atacando con el brazo mutado en forma de un mortal látigo

Zafiro se puso de pie, llevo su velocidad al límite, uso su cuerpo de escudo, recibiendo ella el ataque en lugar de Chris, la hoja metálica atravesó su abdomen, su grito de dolor quedo ahogado en un borbotón de sangre que broto de su boca.

Zaf!- exclamo Chris

¡Luna! – exclamo Wesker poniéndose de pie y corriendo para sostenerla en sus brazos – Luna!

Zafiro tosió sangre, aferrándose a Wesker, pese a todo lo que había pasado le sonreía, ella acaricio su mejilla, la mutación del Uroboros comenzó a ceder poco a poco, regresando su brazo a la normalidad.

Sabía que aún había algo de humano en ti

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo...- murmuro, una nueva bocanada de sangre broto de su boca

¡No te esfuerces... estarás bien Luna! – murmuro nervioso pegando su frente con la de ella- no puedes rendirte ahora... Ethan te necesita Luna

Nos.… necesita... necesita a.… su padre también- susurro con dificultad

¡Ríndete Wesker! - dijo Chris – Detén esto ya, o será tarde para ella! Aun podemos salvarla... pero entrégate

Sus heridas sanan rápidamente- murmuró Wesker- deberían de sanar rápidamente

La sangre aún está brotando … no está sanando tan rápido como esperas que lo haga… entrégate Wesker… no quiero que Ethan pierda a su madre y a su padre el mismo día… a pesar de ser tu hijo, le tengo cariño a ese niño

Al…bert- susurro zafiro retorciéndose de dolor

Estarás bien Luna- la tranquilizo estrechándola contra él, se puso de pie cargándola en sus brazos, se sorprendió de lo ligera que era ¿Siempre había sido así? - Muy bien Chris, pero solo por ella – murmuro

Albert Wesker, en nombre de la BSAA, quedas bajo arresto, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, si renuncias a este derecho, todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra en una corte internacional.

Matt aproximo el helicóptero lo más que pudo a ellos, Wesker avanzo con paso lento hacia él, llevando a zafiro en sus brazos.

Si no te importa, me quedare con ella hasta asegurarme que ya no peligra – murmuro sin mirar a Chris

Estarás bajo vigilancia del Mayor McDonnell y el Teniente Pointe du Lac, pero me asegurare de que no intentes nada extraño

Siempre tan recto Chris

Wesker subio al helicóptero, Saine se aproximó a ellos con nerviosismo, jamás había estado tan cerca de ese hombre, y vaya que emitía un aura bastante peligrosa. Paso saliva y tomo los suministros médicos para comenzar a atender a zafiro.

¿Por qué no has parado de sangrar? - murmuro

No lo sé… tal vez es… una reacción al Uroboros… esa hoja metálica… era parte del… misil que lo contenía …si no me equivoco- respondio con dificultad

No te esfuerces Luna- la tranquilizo Albert acariciando su mejilla- Te pondrás bien

Logre parar el sangrado, estas sanando más lento de lo que normalmente lo haces… pero parece ir bien – dijo Saine mirándolos de reojo, era tan extraño ver bioterrorista más peligroso del mundo sentado en el frio piso del helicóptero, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Zaf. Era lo más bizarro que había visto en toda su vida.

La mirada de Wesker se posó en el por unos instantes, se le erizo el cabello de la nuca, y regreso a su lugar, al extremo contrario donde ellos estaban.

Veré… que hacer para protegerte en el juicio- susurro Zaf acurrucándose en el pecho de Wesker

Fuiste tonta al haber venido hasta acá

No opino lo mismo – respondio – estoy contigo, y tu conmigo… Ethan querrá conocerte, estoy segura de ello…

Ethan… - susurro mirando al exterior, el sol comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte

El helicóptero atravesó el océano hacia tierra, que sería cuando descendieran, no importaba por ahora, permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto, Zaf se quedó dormida poco a poco, mientras el escuchaba los acompasados sonidos de su respiración.

_Epilogo_

Todas las pruebas apuntaron directamente a Tricell, la empresa había comenzado con la fabricación de armas biológicas, y el tráfico de las mismas, Excella Gionne se había encargado de contratar a Irving para que fuera la "cara publica" de Tricell en el tráfico de armas.

Wesker había sido bastante cuidadoso en no dejar huellas en la empresa, les había brindado el Virus T y G, así como lo último en tecnología, pero jamás había figurado dentro de los registros de la empresa. No había pruebas en su contra para enjuiciarlo por ello. Y con Excella muerta, solo restaba investigar a Tricell.

Pero el asesinato de Ozwell Spencer era otro asunto, claramente había sido culpable, además de atacar a dos agentes de la BSAA en misión de arrestar al anciano, aunque enviarlo a prisión no sería muy conveniente, y ejecutarlo sería casi imposible.

Zafiro se ofreció a custodiarlo, tenía la fuerza física capaz de contenerlo, lo vigilaría todo el tiempo, tal vez Albert sería más útil con vida, que muerto.

¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿Pondrán en duda tus acciones? Cuestionaran tu autoridad como directora de la BSAA si simpatizas con un terrorista

No importa- murmuro avanzando delante de el- pienso dejar todo, creo que ya es tiempo

¿Dejarlo? ¿Dejar tu puesto como directora de la BSAA de Europa?

Tengo que vigilarte recuerdas- sonrió guiñándole un ojo- solo quiero una vida normal, tener tiempo para nuestro hijo… no arriesgarlo, ¿tienes idea del peligro que corre por el simple hecho de ser tu hijo? Eres bástate conocido, tanto dentro de la BSAA como en los grupos de terroristas del exterior.

¿Han intentado hacerles daño?

Un par de ocasiones, piensan que pueden usar a Ethan de arma- murmuro, noto como los ojos de Albert emitían un brillo de color rojo intenso- Albert, necesito de tu, necesito tu ayuda para desarrollar una vacuna y curar a Ethan

¿Piensas arrebatarle su poder? ¿No entiendes el ser perfecto que es Ethan? El ser que toda mi vida intente crear, el ser que esperaba obtener con el Uroboros, y que en realidad fue concebido por accidente

¡Tal vez sea perfecto para ti, pero él está sufriendo! ¡No puede jugar con otros niños por temor a molestarse y dañarlos, tiene que estudiar en casa porque teme ir a un colegio, además del riesgo de ser secuestrado… no puede crecer toda su vida rodeado de militares y amenazas biológicas!

Albert la estrecho en sus brazos abrazándola por la espalda, zafiro acaricio sus manos, mirando al vacío.

Solo quiero una vida normal- susurro- desaparezcamos, dejemos las armas y vámonos a donde nade nos moleste… solo tú, yo y nuestro hijo, al menos unas semanas, quiero estar lejos de todo y de todos…

Quizá… - susurro en su oído

Y darle un paseo a Ethan en el jet como se lo prometí, podrías llevarlo de paseo

¿Yo?

¡Me lo debes! - respondio tranquilamente – después de que intentaste arrebatármelo, y por haber estado años con una mujer egoísta que ni cintura tenia- murmuro

¿Aun sigues traumada con eso?

¿Que? ¿Acaso crees que mantener esta cintura después de tener un hijo ha sido fácil?

Deberé darte merito por eso- le dijo al oído bajando una mano a su cadera

Tan temprano y causando alboroto en los pasillos- dijo la voz de Jill

Jill! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas descansando

Llevo 3 años de vacaciones, quería volver, me entere del veredicto del juez… confío en que no lo dejaras causar problemas de nuevo

¿No lo hará… verdad Albert? - pregunto, el no respondio nada en absoluto.

Jill se despidió de ella y se alejó por el pasillo, era obvio que jamás confiarían en alguien como Albert, y menos después de todo lo que hizo, tampoco él se esforzaría en que pensaran lo contrario, pero no le importo, solo ella conocía aquel lado humano que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Partieron a la mansión de los Engel, su madre los recibió a ambos, aunque claramente no le agradaba Albert, era amable con él, Ethan permanecía oculto detrás de las piernas de su abuela. Estaba nervioso, jamás había visto a aquel hombre, y le daba algo de miedo pro sus vestimentas negras y su gran altura.

Zafiro lo llamo aproximándose a él, el pequeño salió lentamente y se abrazó de su madre, sabía que estando con ella jamás le harían daño. Observo de reojo al hombre de pie delante de su madre.

Quiero que conozcas a alguien- le dijo su madre con un tono bastante tranquilizador- Ethan, él es tu papá, Albert.

¿Mi papá? – pregunto curioso, el miedo había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por la emoción – de verdad?

Así es, no te asustes… el... es algo serio y a veces si da un poco de miedo. Pero no te hará daño…

Ethan lo miro fijamente, Albert lo observo a través de sus gafas de sol, el niño había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio, apenas era un bebe, era obvio que no lo recordaría, Ethan se aferró a él cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Las sensaciones que lo embargaron fueron extrañas, estrecho al pequeño en sus brazos sin decir palabra alguna. Quizá la idea de Luna de irse lejos donde nadie los molestara no era tan loca como había sonado antes… Quizá.


End file.
